Karen Traviss
thumb|right|Karen Traviss Karen Traviss (Geburtsdatum unbekannt) ist eine englische Schriftstellerin. Sie lebt in Wiltshire, England. Bekannt wurde sie durch ihre eigene Science-Fiction-Serie, die sich mit dem "Wess'har-Krieg" befasst, bevor sie von George Lucas angesprochen wurde, ob sie sich vorstellen könne, Star Wars-Bücher zu schreiben. Dank ihres militärischen Hintergrundes wurde sie die Autorin der Republic Commando-Bücher und schreibt heute als eine von drei Autoren an der Legacy of the Force-Serie mit. Daneben schreibt sie Artikel und Kurzgeschichten im Star Wars Insider, die sich vor allem mit Mandalorianern und Klonkriegern beschäftigen. Im Auftrag von Lucasfilm entwickelt sie heute die erste vollständige Sprache des Star Wars-Universums: Mando'a, die Sprache der Mandalorianer. Biografie Ausbildung Karen Traviss wurde in der Hafenregion um Portsmouth geboren. Dort prägte die dort ansässige Royal Navy schon früh ihr Leben. Ihre Familie hatte eine lange Militärtradition, ihr Onkel Albert Edward Traviss starb im Alter von erst siebzehn Jahren im Zweiten Weltkrieg 1941 an Bord der HMS Dunedin. Auch Karen Traviss diente beim britischen Militär, sowohl in der Territorial Army als auch dem Royal Naval Auxiliary Service. Zudem machte sie eine journalistische Ausbildung und arbeitete als Journalistin für das Fernsehen und die Zeitung. In dieser Funktion war sie zeitweise Verbindungsoffizier für die Polizei, hielt Vorlesungen zum Thema Journalismus, arbeitete als PR Managerin und als Militärberichterstatterin. Karriere als Schriftstellerin Im Jahr 2000 begann sie mit dem Schreiben von Science-Fiction, nachdem sie an der Michigan Universität an einem Workshop teilgenommen hatte. Sie veröffentlichte zahlreiche Kurzgeschichten in den Reihen "Realms of Fantasy" und "Asimov's Science Fiction". Ihr erster Roman, City of Pearl, erschien 2004. In diesem militärischen Science-Fiction-Roman gerät die Menschheit in einen Konflikt mit mehreren außerirdischen Spezies. Daraus wurde eine Serie, die Die Wess'har-Kriege genannt wird und mittlerweile vier Bände umfasst und auf sechs Bände angelegt ist. Aufgrund ihrer militärischen Kenntnisse und ihres Schreibstils wurde sie von Lucasfilm angesprochen, ob sie sich vorstellen könne, einen "Spin Off"-Roman zu einem Videospiel zu schreiben, in dem es um eine Eliteeinheit von Klonkriegern gehen sollte. Karen Traviss hatte zuvor keinen Kontakt zu Star Wars gehabt und kannte lediglich die Filme aus dem Kino. Dennoch sagte sie zu und wurde auf diese Weise Autorin von Republic Commando: Feindkontakt. Da der Roman um die Republic Commandos von Omega Squad sehr großen Anklang fand, folgten die Fortsetzung Republic Commando: Triple Zero sowie zwei Kurzgeschichten im Star Wars Insider, die sich mit den Hauptcharakteren Omega Squad, den von ihr erschaffenen Null ARCs und dem Mandalorianer Kal Skirata befassen. Für 2007 und 2008 sind zwei weitere Fortsetzungen der Republic Commando-Bücher angekündigt. Seit 2006 ist Karen Traviss eine der drei Autoren der Legacy of the Force-Reihe, die im Jahr 40 NSY beginnt. Gemeinsam mit Aaron Allston und Troy Denning berichtet diese auf 9 Bände angelegte Reihe die Ereignisse um den mittlerweile erwachsenen Jacen Solo, den fast 70-jährigen Boba Fett und die anderen Charaktere der Neuen Republik-Ära. Um die Vorgeschichte auszuleuchten, veröffentlichte sie 2006 auch ein E-Book namens A Practical Man, das vom Kriegseintritt der Mandalorianer in den Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg berichtet und Boba Fetts Rolle als Mandalore einführt. Neben den Romanen und Kurzgeschichten schreibt Karen Traviss auch Hintergrundartikel für den SW Insider, die sich vor allem mit ihren Hauptthemen - den Klonkriegern und den Mandalorianern - befassen. Ein wichtiger Grundlagenartikel für die Ausarbeitung der Großen Armee der Republik war ihr gemeinsam mit Ryan Kaufmann verfasste Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic im SW Insider #84 und ihre Einführung The Mandalorians: People and Culture im SW Insider #86. Sonstige Tätigkeiten thumb|right|Karen Traviss in "City of Pearl" Da Karen Traviss bereits für ihre Republic Commando-Bücher Bruchstücke einer eigenen mandalorianischen Sprache verwendet hatte, trat Lucasfilm an sie heran und fragte an, ob sie interessiert wäre, die erste eigene Sprache für das SW-Universum zu entwickeln. Dabei sollte es sich, ähnlich wie beim Klingonischen der Star-Trek-Szene, um eine sprechbare Sprache mit vollständiger Grammatik handeln. Diese Sprache umfasst aktuell (November 2006) um die 2000 Vokabeln und wird momentan noch getestet und weiterentwickelt, bevor sie mit der Veröffentlichung eines definitiven Wörterbuches offiziell werden wird. Heute ist Karen Traviss Vollzeitschriftstellerin und kann von diesem Beruf leben. Sie ist im Star-Wars-Fandom sehr aktiv und pflegt den Kontakt mit ihren Fans, deren Fragen sie per E-Mail oder in ihrer Mailingliste beantwortet. Daneben schreibt sie zwei Blogs und besucht auch Conventions wie die Comic Con 2006. Sie engagiert sich zudem für britische Kriegsveteranen aus allen Kriegen, vor allem Falkland, Irak und Afghanistan. Publikationen Romane * City of Pearl (Band 1 der "Wess'har-Serie", 2004) * Star Wars Republic Commando: Feindkontakt (Band 1 der "Republic Commando"-Serie, 2004) * Crossing the Line (Band 2 der "Wess'har"-Serie, 2004) * The World Before (Band 3 der "Wess'har"-Serie, 2005) * Star Wars Republic Commando: Triple Zero (Band 2 der "Republic Commando"-Serie, 2006) * Star Wars Wächter der Macht: Blutlinien (Band 2 der "Legacy of the Force"-Serie, 2006) * Matriarch (Band 4 der "Wess'har-Serie", 2006) * Ally (Band 5 der "Wess'har-Serie", 2007) * Star Wars Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice (Band 5 der "Legacy of the Force"-Serie, 2007) * Judge (Band 6 der "Wess'har-Serie", 2007) * Star Wars Republic Commando: True Colors (Band 3 der "Republic Commando-Serie, 2008) * Star Wars Legacy of the Force: Revelation (Band 8 der "Legacy of the Force"-Serie, 2008) E-Novella *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' (2006) Kurzgeschichten *''Strings'' (in Realms of Fantasy, Juli 2002) *''A Slice at a Time'' (in Asimov's Science Fiction, Juli 2002) *''Suitable for the Orient'' (in Asimov's Science Fiction, Februar 2003) *''Return Stores'' (in Realms of Fantasy, Februar 2003) *''The Man Who Did Nothing'' (in Realms of Fantasy, Juni 2003) *''Does He Take Blood?'' (in Realms of Fantasy, August 2003) *''Omega Squad: Targets'' (in Star Wars Insider 81) *''Nach seinem Ebenbild'' (in Vader: The Ultimate Guide) *Ein zweischneidiges Schwert (Fortsetzung zu Nach seinem Ebenbild''in Star Wars Insider 85) *Kommando Omega: Verhältnisse'' Artikel *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' zusammen mit Ryan Kaufman (Star Wars Insider 84) *''The Mandalorians: People and Culture'' (Star Wars Insider 86) Externe Links * Offizielle Website von Karen Traviss * "You mean I'm not getting paid to write this?" Karen Traviss' LiveJournal-Blog * "Cannon to right of them, cannon to left of them...noble Three Million Karen Traviss' Blog auf StarWars.com * Karen Traviss Yahoo Group Traviss, Karen en:Karen Traviss